In various yarn treatments such as dyeing, generally, yarn packages wound around bobbins are axially compressed and subjected to a treatment. Tremendous quantities of bobbins are necessary for any yarn treatment, and consequently, it is indispensable to furnish bobbins at a low cost. To that end, not only automation of the production per se of bobbin articles, but also automation of packing of them are required.
Sealed packing of lightweight articles has heretofore been carried out, according to which articles are placed in a shrinkable bag and its mouth is sealed, or articles are inserted between two sheets horizontally tensioned and the whole marginal portions are sealed.
If the aforesaid packing method is applied to wrapping of a plurality of cylindrical, lightweight artilces, particularly bobbins, the bobbins will be packed in haphazard, irregular state and the resulting package will be bulky and assume an irregular configuration, which poses problems of transportation and storage.
The problems could be solved by such a method of approach that bobbins are adjacently juxtaposed and oriented in alignment, stacked one upon another in regular fashion, and wrapped in that orderly state. However, a problem with bobbins upon wrapping is that because of their cylindrical shape and light weight, they are liable to roll and cannot maintain the orderly orientation. Hence, such an orderly wrapping method and apparatus for bobbins has never been provided and actually is not existing.
In order to cope with the present situation, this invention has been accomplished by contriving a new mechanism for securely supporting bobbins enveloped within wrapping sheets.
Accordingly, this invention is designed for providing an automatic wrapping method of bobbins which is capable of wrapping a plurality of bobbins in an orderly stacked state, and an apparatus therefor.